


Bring It Now (bring it on)

by starkboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Undercover Missions, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: Tony's impatiently waiting for the clock to tick towards the end of his shift at the sex shop, the heat is making his life miserable, and then Steve offers him some relief.





	Bring It Now (bring it on)

**Author's Note:**

> *grumbles* i wanted this to be up for steve's birthday, but hey i think he'd forgive me for being a few hours late. this also fulfills the spies square on my marvel bingo card! 
> 
> enjoy, and happy birthday steve <3
> 
> title is from this is what it feels like by banks.

The problem with undercover missions, Tony thinks, is how slow the clock starts to tick away with every new piece of information earned. Add in one hundred and one degrees of sticky New York heat, and it’s as if the whole world starts moving in slow motion.

Tony has four hours left before he’s off duty, and the combination of humidity and ache reverberating between his shoulder blades, is setting him up for one hell of a migraine.

The shop today (that they’ve been stationed at for a mind-numbing 9 weeks now) has been slow, only a handful of customers stopping in. Most of them perusing the shelves and leaving with empty hands, plus a few teenagers Tony had the joy of kicking to the curb after they stumbled red-faced through a lie about forgetting their ID’s.

Normally, he and Clint would’ve had a blast messing with them.

_“Please, take a sample of our new mango-flavored lube!”_

or

_“C’mon, I’ll take you back to our most popular section of anal beads, they’ve won awards you know.”_

But Clint and Natasha were called in by Fury last night for some side-op, leaving Tony alone with only Steve and Bruce, the latter of the two in back snoozing away while Tony makes enemies with the clock.

Not to mention how tense it’s been between him and Steve, since their drunken one night stand a few months ago. Tony would have been fine with them just brushing it off and forgetting about it, but instead he had to start harboring feelings for the guy and now with this mission in the way, they’ve been at a standstill. Did he mention how much he hates undercover missions? Let alone the type that has his right wrist cramping from how many times he’s had to tug a quick one out in the bathroom because Steve decided to wear one of those skin tight henley’s again.

In result, they’ve been under for over two months and have only made a smidgen of leeway in their mission to infiltrate the Odinson brother’s sex shop empire.

Tony had been so naive all those days ago, thinking it would be fun when Fury first briefed them about it at SHIELD HQ. And sure, while working in a sex shop can certainly be interesting, he misses the comfort of his high-rise in Manhattan, and the paradise of a building that has fully functioning air conditioning 7 days a week.

There’s a hot bead of sweat slowly crawling down the back of Tony’s neck, the clock ticks ahead a minute, and he breathes out a deep sigh while flipping another page of the magazine he’s been fake reading for the past hour.

A team meeting is scheduled for the end of the week, which discussion of calling the operation a failure or not will be had. Turns out Loki and Thor are cleverer than SHIELD anticipated, efficient at covering any tracks of stealing government technology to invent their newest Frost Giant line, from dildos to ball-gags, it’s got it all.

Tony had been ready to call it quits weeks ago, but Steve as team leader wanted to hold out for a little longer, claiming “ _Good things come to those who wait."_

Thinking about the cold shower he’s going to have when he gets back to their safe house, Tony wills himself to have an ounce of patience.

In the middle of contemplating if skipping out to head home early is worth the supposed consequences, Tony’s head turns towards the sound of the back-room door opening and he watches Steve step out.

“Does Bruce often tell me he’s going in back to check inventory, when he’s actually using that as an excuse to get a nap in?”

Steve looks properly offended, the usual furrow between his brows even more prominent.

Tony shrugs and gives Steve a lazy look, “Listen Steve, we _all_ feed you that line, not our fault you fall for it every time.”

Steve ignores that perfectly accurate observation and walks over, settling beside Tony at the cash register, “How’re we doing today?”

It’s a dumb question, so instead of answering right away Tony stretches, groaning at the knot pulling in his upper back, and completely missing the look Steve’s giving him as the skin on his lower back is exposed.

“No one in their right mind is going out in this heat to buy sex toys Cap, old man Joe was in here a bit ago trying to haggle me for a discount on another pair of fuzzy handcuffs, but other than that we’re all dried out.”

And with good reason, as Tony’s already half way to dehydration, while the sun slowly cooks the eastern seaboard to a crisp.

“Okay,” Steve replies distractedly, seeming to get lost in his thoughts for a moment, before adding, “Good.”

Tony frowns for a second at the weird reply, but then Steve’s turning away and taking a trip back to the break room, emerging a second later with two bottles of water in hand. Tony shrugs it off and says his thanks as he grabs hold of the condensation slick bottle, taking a long drag. He can feel Steve’s eyes on him, but the water is so refreshing on his dry throat, he doesn’t think much about it.

Not until Steve’s thumb comes up to wipe away a stray droplet that’s making its way down Tony’s chin.

The pad of Steve’s thumb is cool from his bottle, and Tony locks eyes with him just as Steve brings said thumb to his own mouth, tucking it in and sucking away the drop. Tony’s throat dries right back up despite having just wet it, and he takes a moment to swallow it away. Steve’s still eyeing him and the temperature in their little bubble goes up 10 degrees.

“Jesus, are you alright Steve? Is it the heat or…do you need to sit down?” Tony’s honestly not in any state to tend to a delirious team leader, and with the team medic on his third nap of the day, he’s on his own.

Steve shoots him a small innocent smile, a complete opposite of the heated look in his eyes. He pushes Tony back against the glass counter that showcases the more sought after high-end toys, under lock and key from anyone with sticky fingers.

“No one’ll be in for a while and,” Steve starts to say, voice low, as he moves in closer to Tony, “I’ve missed you.”

Before Tony can ask what’s spurred this on, Steve’s fingertips are gently but firmly, titling Tony’s head up so their lips are just centimeters from brushing together, Steve’s blue eyes stuck on his, the palpable hunger rising in them.

“Good?” Steve asks, waiting for permission, and Tony can only nod, breathless at just the small gesture alone.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this—albeit they weren’t exactly sober then—and Tony quickly relents under Steve’s tongue. Steve kisses like he’s sure about it, full of confidence and sharp nips of his teeth on Tony’s bottom lip, Tony’s cock stirs, taking an immediate interest in this new activity. He lets out a muffled moan when Steve shoves a thigh up in between his legs, shimmying around until he’s at the best angle, and grinding it against Tony, hard.

They break apart, and Tony’s left panting against one of Steve’s shoulders, his head lolling to the side as Steve noses down his neck sucking a trail of cool kisses on hot skin. Steve’s body is generating so much heat against his, like he’s Tony’s own personal sauna, and the creaky ceiling fan on high above them is offering little relief.

“Either you get me out of these clothes Steve, or have fun picking my melted body off the floor.”

Steve barks out a laugh, stopping his movements against Tony’s neck to say, “I don’t think I’ll ever see a situation with your body and the floor as a bad thing, Tony.”

Tony pushes Steve back a bit and makes himself busy, clumsily kicking off his shoes, peeling his sweaty shirt off of his torso, while hastily unbuckling his belt loop. 

“Clock’s ticking Steve, put your money where your mouth is.”

Steve wastes no time shucking Tony's jeans down over the rest of his thighs and reaching back to pull his own shirt over his head. Tony's met with quite a view, Steve's body is only ever impeccable and his chest is still slick from the temperature. He reaches out to grab onto Steve's shoulders and pull him back into another heated kiss.

Steve crouches without breaking their lips apart and hoists Tony up onto the counter.

“This is sanitary.”

“Shut up.”

Tony does so in favor of gripping onto the back of Steve’s head and pulling hard on the short hair there, causing Steve to hiss before slamming their mouths back together.

Tony keeps his hands busy, moving them down to start unbuckling Steve’s pants and shoving them off as best he can from his heightened position. When Steve pulls away, Tony looks down to find Steve decided to forego any underwear today and his hardened cock is in full view.

“Christ.”

Steve has the decency to look a little sheepish, the tiniest hint of a blush sitting high on his cheekbones. “It’s hot,” he eventually says, with a shrug in his voice.

“You’re telling me,” Tony replies, and then reaches down to grip Steve’s length in his hand.

Steve throws his head back as soon as Tony gets a good one or two pumps in. He’s softly moaning and his taut neck is right in front of Tony’s face, who can’t refuse the urge to lean forward and suck slow kisses onto Steve’s flushed skin.

“God, Tony,” Steve groans, bringing a hand to cup the back of Tony’s neck, holding him in place.

Tony focuses on the head of Steve’s cock, stopping his kisses for a moment to spit into his hand, reaching down and palming it over Steve, it’s messy and wet, and Tony can feel Steve’s cock twitch hard in his grip.

Steve’s panting grows heavier, “Let me see you, “he says, voice hitching when Tony’s fingers brush lightly against his balls.

Tony nods his head, keeping Steve in one hand while leaning back to use his other hand to push down his briefs, his cock popping up into view.

Steve’s own spit slick hand comes around his length and Tony sighs in relief, Steve’s thick fingers taking some of the hot edge off.

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” Steve praises, his eyes half lidded in pleasure, “God, Tony, I want to make a mess of you.”

Tony barely takes in the words, just nodding, agreeing with anything, everything.

“I want you to, please Steve.”

Steve groans louder as Tony picks up the speed of his pumping, wanting, needing to see Steve come apart in front of him.

“I’ve wanted this for so long since that night,” Tony gasps, “I thought—thought you regretted it,” he barely bites out over their moans.

“Never,” Steve says, shaking his head and tightening his fist around Tony, “Let me show you how much I don’t regret it.”

Steve pushes Tony’s hand off himself, kneeling down so Tony’s leaking cock is right in front of his face. Tony’s brain breaks at the filthy image Steve makes. The fact that at any second Bruce could walk out of the back room and catch them like this, the fact that an unknowing stranger could waltz in through the unlocked front door and be met with the sight of Tony’s dick buried in Steve’s mouth shouldn’t turn Tony on so much. He doesn’t have any more time to worry about their reputation though because Steve is breathing hard through his nose, nuzzling down Tony’s cock like a man starved, swallowing hard around Tony.

Steve continues to deep throat Tony, pulling back every now and then to catch his breath, before comfortably opening his throat back up to blow Tony's mind with each swallow. Eventually Tony’s entire body goes taut, stars flying across his vision as Steve sucks the orgasm right out of him.

“ _Jesus_ , fuck Steve,” Tony mumbles, wondering when the feeling in his toes will come back, and Steve just sits back on his feet, smiling warmly up at Tony, the picture of innocence like he didn’t just swallow Tony’s entire load in one mouthful.

Tony motions for Steve to come back up, pulls him close to plant a fierce kiss against Steve’s swollen lips, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue, as he whispers, “I thought you were going to make a mess of me, Rogers.”

Steve moans into Tony’s mouth, “God, you’re perfect Tony,” he says sweetly, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself, stroking at an impossibly fast pace, watching Tony lay back against the counter, a heated look in his eyes, waiting for Steve to fulfill his promise.

Tony watches Steve, the way his sweat slick hair falls so pretty over his forehead, how the furrow in his brow deepens while focusing on his release, his muscles hard and flexing, every dream Tony’s ever had coming true right in front of him, and he can’t quite tell where Steve ends and he begins, they’re entirely intertwined together, sharing breaths, explosions of pleasure happening all around them.

Steve comes just as gorgeously as Tony remembers, his hot cum hitting Tony’s chest, painting across his abdomen and falling slowly into his navel. Tony’s an absolute mess and he’s never been so satisfied in his life.

Steve shudders as the last of his orgasm passes, cuddling close to Tony, sharing another open mouthed kiss, “Thank you, Tony,” he whispers like Tony just gave him the greatest gift on earth.

They spend a few moments catching their breath, while Steve’s cum cools on Tony’s skin, collecting their clothing and putting themselves back together in a blissed out comfortable silence. The squeaky ceiling fan above them is still trying it’s best to cool the temperature down, but the sweat on Tony’s lower back tells a different story.

Tony turns toward Steve once they’re settled, a hopeful look in his eyes, “Meet me later?” he asks, holding back a different question, hoping Steve will catch his drift. Meet me later, Tony thinks to himself, let's talk about this, about us, please? Please.

Steve smiles kindly, bursting the anxious bubble in Tony's chest, Steve's cheeks are still red, pupils blown wide, the prettiest boy Tony’s ever seen.

“I’d love to,” Steve replies, voice soft, nodding when Tony makes a motion towards the front door.

Tony walks out of the shop then, a small breeze offering him some respite against the heat, the burnt orange sun settling low in the sky. Maybe Steve was right, he thinks, perhaps good things do come from having a little bit of patience. At least, that’s what the mess he's hiding under his clothes says to him.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this gratuitous smut at you and flees*
> 
> any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
